A Really Bad Day
by Monty104
Summary: Cassie gets injured on her trip to Out World, will Sonya and Johnny put away their differences and work to save her?


**Cassie gets injured on her trip to Out World, will Sonya and Johnny put away their differences and work together to save her?**

"Hey Jacqui, can you open the portal for me please, I'm heading to Out World." Cassie said to her lifelong best friend Jacqui.

"Yeah sure, how come you're going to Out World?" Replied Jacqui.

"Oh you know, look around, buy some stuff from the emperors town. If you're lucky I'll buy you something!" Cassie said to Jacqui.

"Ooh, I'm excited. Okay, here you go." Jacqui opened the portal for Cassie to enter.

"Thanks Jac, see ya later." Jacqui waved back as Cassie disappeared into the portal.

It only took a few seconds for Cassie to be teleported to Out World, and when she arrived, she stepped out (in full uniform) and smelt the mixture of dead bodies and food. "Can never get use to that smell." Cassie thought to herself.

She walked through the Emperors Town and stopped off at a few stools, trying new foods and buying some new sunglasses. She then walked past a clothes stool, and bought Jacqui a navy scarf, just what Jac would wear, she thought. She paid for the scarf and put it in her rucksack on her back, which still had a lot of space in it, as all she has bought is sunglasses and a scarf. She looked in her wallet and saw she only has £20 left, and she really wanted to check out this hairdresser place, as her hair was growing back and it needed to be shaved. "Excuse me?" Cassie asked a passing stranger, who stopped when he heard Cassie speak "Do you know where 'Errons' is? It's a hairdressers and it's meant to be really good." Cassie said to the stranger.

"Yeah, it's just up there (he pointed to a road), but that's 1 hour away, you can take the back alley just over there, it will get you there in about 30, it's a lot quicker, less crowded." The stranger said to Cassie.

"Thank you, I'll do that." Cassie said, walking away from the stranger and entering the alley.

The alley was really dark, with only a little light coming from small windows from the walls and it smelt really bad, like millions of people died and their bodies just rotted away. It wasn't even a straight way to the exit, so Cassie had no idea where she was going, she was just going where there was more light, she needed to get out of here soon, but still wanted to come out closer to the hairdressers. But then, Cassie stopped in her tracks, when she heard a faint noise, but she couldn't work out what it was. Suddenly, something came out from the shadows and grabbed Cassie around her mouth and pulled her into a new path of the alley way. Cassie struggled to get out of the guys grasp and even reached for her gun, but he just snatched it out of her hand and threw it away from her, out of reach. "LET GO!" Cassie shouted into the man's hand.

The guy (who was wearing a mask, so she couldn't see his face) dropped Cassie on to the floor hard, and hit her around the head, knocking her out instantly.

— Back at Earth Relm

"Hey Mr Cage." Jacqui said to Johnny Cage (father of Cassie) as he was passing.

"Hi Jacqui, how are you today? Sonya hasn't been yelling at you, has she?" Johnny asked Jacqui.

"Nah, she's been fine today, she's in her tent working on a possible attack. And yeah, I'm good thanks Mr Cage." Jacqui replied.

"That's good, well enjoy your day."

"You too Mr Cage."

"Oh, and Jacqui, you wouldn't happen to know where Cass is, would ya?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah, she went to Out World about an hour ago, said she was going shopping." Jacqui replied.

"Alone? Did she have her weapons?" Asked Johnny.

"Yeah, she had her guns, she's tough, she can handle herself in Out World. She's probably shooting cans anyway there, you know Cass." Jacqui said to Johnny.

"Well if I don't hear from her in an hour I'm going over there." Replied Johnny as he walked off in the opposite direction.

— Out World

Cassie woke up with a pounding headache on the floor, still in the alleyway. When she tried to move, she realised she couldn't as her hound and feet were bound together. "What the hell?" Cassie thought to herself, as she pulled at the restraints around her hands.

"Ah, you're awake." A man emerged from the shadows and came into view and he was still wearing that mask.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Cassie asked with no fear in her voice, as she has learnt over the years how to control it by her mother.

"My name doesn't matter at the moment, but maybe if your good, I'll tell you later." He said to Cassie.

"What do you want with me you creep?" Cassie shouted at the man, and in exchange the man slapped her roughly around the face.

"Shut it! No shouting or screaming! It's not you that I'm annoyed with, it's your scumbag mother," the man replied back "She has been at my throat for 10 years now, trying to kill me and my family, because we are 'apparently' trying to destroy Earth Relm.".

"You probably were trying to destroy Earth Relm you disgusting bitch!" Cassie shouted back, spitting blood from her mouth. "What did I say about keeping quiet!" The guy roared at Cassie, and starting kicking her in the ribs, probably cracking or breaking some bones. Cassie grunted in pain when the guy finally stopped, after kicking her about 10 times.

"What am I? A weapon or something?" Cassie said to the unknown guy.

"Yeah basically, after I beat the living shit out of you, leave you for death, your scumbag of a mother will come and find you before you die. When you die, she will know how it feels to lose a child!" He said while taking out a knife.

"You think you can win? Because you won't you son of a bitch, they will find you, and cut your stomach open and pull your guts out!" Cassie shouted back at her captive. Without talking, the unknown guy took the knife and starting cutting away at her arm, making small but deep cuts up and down her arms. Cassie tried to squirm away, but he just grabbed her shoulder, and pulled her back. Cassie kept gasping every time he cut open her skin, it hurt a lot, but she could take it. "Why hasn't anyone walked past?" Cassie thought "Why has no one heard her shouting?"

"If you think this is painful, you won't last much longer dear." The guy said to Cassie.

"Don't call me dear." Cassie said back angrily.

"You never listen do you?" He took the knife away from her arm, and quickly stabbed her in her upper leg, so the knife would go all the way through.

"Aggggh!" Cassie shouted as he ripped the knife out of her skin. Blood was pouring out quickly and she could see black dots surrounding her eyes, but she fought for consciousness. He then stabbed her again, but in the other leg, exact same thing, straight through the upper part of her leg. "AGH!" Cassie screamed again as he pulled the knife out. Cassie saw the black dots again, but didn't bother fighting, she just closed her eyes, and fell unconscious.

— Earth Relm

"Sonya? Sonya?" Johnny called through his ex wife's tent.

"What do you want Cage?" Sonya said, as she came from behind her tent. "It's Cassie, she went to Out World over two hours ago, by herself, and she still hasn't returned, I'm kind of getting worried, it's not like her to be this late. I think we should go and see if she's okay." Johnny said to Sonya.

"Why did she go alone?" Sonya asked Johnny. "I don't know, Jacqui said she was going shopping or something." Johnny replied. "She's probably fine Cage, she's 24 years old, she can handle herself." Sonya replied back.

"But-" Johnny got cut off by Sonya

"That's an order!" She snapped and walked away.

Knowing defeat, Johnny left Sonyas tent and tried calling his daughter. "Sup. You've reached General Cage, can't come to the phone right now as I'm probably shooting bad guys, you know what to do." The answer phone said as Johnny hung up

. "Come on baby, answer." Johnny kept saying to himself as he kept trying to contact his daughter.

— Out World

Cassie woke up to what sounds like a phone ringing, she tried to get up, but every time she attempted getting up, she kept feeling dizzy. The man stood over her without his mask now, so Cassie could see the man's face.

"Kano!" Cassie said, as she saw that the figure was Kano, his mums worst enemy.

"Oh hello love, good to see you're awake now. You've been out for about a half hour, I was getting bored, but know, the fun can start again." Kano said to Cassie, as he started searching through Cassies rucksack, searching for her annoying phone. When he found the phone, he saw the caller ID that read 'Dad'. "Oh, looks like daddy's going to find out about his little girl, he said while pressing the answer button.

"Hello Cass? Why haven't your been answering my calls? I've been getting worried." Johnny said through the phone.

"Hi, sorry your daughter can't come to the phone right now, she's too busy getting beaten up." Kano said, then suddenly took Cassies gun from the floor and shot her in the arm.

"Agh!" Cassie screamed as blood poured from her arm. Johnny could hear his daughter scream through the phone.

"CASSIE? You son of a bitch! What the hell are you doing? Who are you?". "Well, just tell Sonya, I'm an old friend." He said while shooting Cassie again in the other arm, which came with another scream from her.

"Whoever you are, I will find you!" Johnny shouted into his phone.

"Ta ta." Kano said, and hung up the phone and turned his attention to the broken girl on the floor. "Don't worry love, it's nearly over soon." He said as he took his knife out again, and knelt down next to her.

"Like I said before, they will find you Kano." Cassie said as she spat more blood from her mouth. "Sh sh sh, they will find you, but not me." He said as he quickly stabbed her in her stomach, and left the knife in her.

"AGGGGGHHH!" Cassie screamed in pain as Kano walked away from her and disappeared into the shadows, leaving Cassie bleeding out.

— Earth Relm

"Ta ta." The phone then went dead, leaving Johnny in complete shock. He quickly started running to Sonyas tent, knocking over a few people on his way.

"SONYA!" He shouted as he entered the tent. "What do you want?" Sonya said to her ex.

"It's Cassie, she's in trouble, I was calling her and a man answered, and he said she was busy getting beaten up, and then she screamed really loud." Johnny said to Sonya panicking.

"What!?" Sonya said, dropping the papers in her hands. "We need to get to Out World, we can check my phone, get the call up from last time on the machine, trace it and go get our baby girl." Johnny said to Sonya as she rushed over to her machine in her tent.

"Give me your phone." She said with slight panic in her voice. Johnny quickly passed his phone to Sonya, then she attached to the machine and search through his calls to find the latest one. "Okay, the call came from Out World of course, and it looks like it came from the back alley near the market." Sonya said to Johnny.

"Let's go!" Johnny said as they both began running towards the place the portal normally is. "Kenshi! Open the portal." Sonya shouted to Kenshi.

"Of course Sonya." The blind swordsman replied back as he opened the portal.

"Let's go get our baby girl." Johnny said as the both entered the portal.

— Cassie

Cassie was now alone in the dark, with her hands and feet still tied behind her back, blood pouring from her stomach, legs and arms. It was still really dark, she had to get out of here. She tried to pull herself along the the floor, but it was really hard to do without her hands, and each movement was incredibly painful. She decided to stop moving, and attempt to get up. She managed to get on her knees, which was painful, as she was leaning on her injured legs. She then put her hands on the floor, and pushed herself up to a standing position. She was up for about 10 seconds when pain rushed through her head, and made her fall forward, pushing the knife in her stomach to go all the way through the skin. Cassie screamed in pain again, and gave up trying to stand up, she just laid there, feeling cold and staring down at the cold, wet floor.

— Johnny and Sonya

Johnny and Sonya stepped out of the portal and immediately took out their GPS, trying to find out where they are going. "Okay, the GPS says we are about 10 minutes away, so we better hurry, just around that corner." Sonya said as they both started running through the crowded streets. They arrived at the alleyway and started walking through the dark paths calling Cassies name. "Cassie?" "Cass?" "Cassie it's your mum and dad!" They both called into the darkness until they heard a slight noise.

"What was that?" Sonya asked Johnny.

"I'm not sure." He said back to Sonya.

The sound got louder, the deeper they walked into the alley, they finally worked out what it was. "help!" They both looked at each other, and ran in the direction of the voice. When they turned the corner of the alley, they saw a unmoving figure on the floor. "CASSIE!" They both shouted, as they ran to their daughter on the floor.

When they reached her, they saw her covered in blood, face down on the floor, they both quickly got on their knees, kneeling next to their daughter, as Johnny quickly but carefully lifted his daughters head and placed it on his lap. They looked over Cassie and saw one bullet hole in each arm, stab wounds on her legs, thin deep cuts up and down her arms and a knife sticking out of her stomach. "Mum? Dad?" Cassie said quietly in pain.

"Cassie? Baby hold on okay hon." Sonya said to her half conscious daughter. Johnny stroked his little girls hair, and said some supporting words to try and keep his daughter awake, while Sonya put pressure on the knife wound on her stomach. "I have to take the knife out baby, okay, deep breaths, okay, 1,2,3!" Sonya said as she took out the knife and three it to the side.

Cassie shouted in pain as it came out, but Johnny held her hand and kissed her forehead. "We need to get out of here. We need to get Cassie to Raiden at Earth Relm. I'll carry Cassie while you make the call telling them to get Raiden and be prepared for us." Johnny said to Sonya as she nodded in agreement. Johnny gently took his daughters head off his lap and Sonya put her hands out to hold it while Johnny stood up. He quickly bent down and lifted his daughter gently in the bridal hold. Cassie gasped in pain as she was lifted from the ground, "Sorry baby." Johnny said to his daughter gently.

"I'll call Kenshi, tell him to get the portal open." Sonya said as she dialled his number and started talking to him. Johnny looked up and saw Sonya looking really worried when she was on the phone, her words weren't coming out properly. When Johnny looked back down at his daughter in his arms, he saw her eyes were closed. He started panicking and put her down, looking for a pulse. When he found one he sighed in relief, and noticed she just fell unconscious, he then lifted her back up and started walking out of the alley, with Sonya walking close behind. "Kenshi said he will open the portal ready for us, and he will contact Raiden to come as soon as possible." Sonya said, as she ran in front of Johnny and checked on her daughter.

"She's got a temperature, we need to hurry." Sonya said as they both started running.

They all exited the alley and saw the portal open, they quickly ran for it and entered inside. They arrived at Earth Relm, and 'General Blade' immediately shouted "We need some immediate help over here!".

Kenshi ran over with Raiden close behind him, Raiden then shouted "Johnny Cage, please bring Cassandra Cage into the tent." Raiden says as he enters the tent.

Johnny and Sonya ran into the tent with Cassie still unconscious, and placed her on the table. Raiden quickly asked both parents to leave the tent so he can work on her. Johnny protested, but Kenshi explained that he had to leave, if anyone else was in the tent, they could die, due to the spells Raiden is going to make.

2 hours later

Raiden stepped out of the tent to see Johnny and Sonya walking around in circles waiting for news only their only child. When they saw him exit the tent they quickly walked to Raiden "The spell was successful, I have healed her wounds and she is now stable. She should up and about in a few hours (Raidens spells work really fast, and heal people quickly)." "Thank you so much Raiden, we owe you our life." Sonya said to Raiden as he stepped out of the way for the parents to walk in.

When they walked in, they saw Cassie laying on the table, with dried blood on her outfit, but all her wounds healed. "Hey Mum, hey Dad." Cassie said weakly as her parents walked in and stood at her sides.

"Hey punkin, how are you feeling?" Johnny said to his daughter. "I'm feeling much better, thanks dad." She replied.

"Cass, do you know who did this to you?" Sonya asked as she stroked her daughters face. "It was Kano Mum." She said back to her mother.

"Oh god! This is my fault!" She said quickly. "No it's not, it's mine, I shouldn't have walked through the alleyway, I was impatient, I just wanted to get to the hairdressers quicker." Cassie said holding her Mums hand.

"I'm gonna kill him." Sonya said with a tear falling down her face.

"I'll join ya." Johnny said.

"Can I come too?" Cassie asked.

"Nope, you heal, we won't go today anyway, we'll stay with you until you're healed baby." Johnny said to his baby girl.

"Focus on healing, don't think of the scum." Sonya said as she kissed her on her forehead. With that, Cassie slowly closed her eyes, and fell asleep.

THE END


End file.
